Amendments
by Concentration Maple-ation
Summary: When Sylvia and River Song's parents told them they'd be going to a new school, they never would've thought it would be Bullworth Academy. Unknown pairings for now, but there is potential femslash and boylove. Wink wink.


When Sylvia and River Song's parents told them they'd be going to a  
new school, they never would've thought it would be Bullworth Academy.

Apparently it was the shittiest school ever. A big contrast from the  
last school they've been. But new jobs and blah blah blah.

Basically, Bullworth was the closest boarding school Mr. and Mrs. Song  
could put their children in while being able to keep up with their  
jobs. Sylvia was a-okay with it all, since everything she's ever  
gotten was shitty, but her older sister River would not stand for it.  
She was rich and spoiled and would _not_ be placed in a school like  
that!

It was a miracle that her parents were able to persuade her.

They took a moment to stare at their new habitat before they stepped  
inside the school gates.

"Welcome to Hell," Sylvia muttered as she took her first (very  
dramatic) step on campus. They walked down a path towards what was  
most likely the main school building, noting on their right that there  
was a girls dorm, and on the left a boys dorm.

The sisters made their way up a staircase, avoiding curious stares,  
and up into what was most likely the office. A woman behind a desk on  
the phone barely glanced at the girls before pointing to a couch in  
the corner of the room.

They sat patiently until the woman said they were allowed to see the  
headmaster.

Dr. Crabblesnitch was strange. He not only seemed strange from the way  
he spoke and his personality in general, but he _looked_ strange too.  
Not to mention, his name as well. He had to bring up the issue of how  
Sylvia was to be more ladylike, and how River needed to shut the fuck  
up more. Not in those exact words, but close. He specifically told  
them to keep their noses clean. Or else.

Ms. Danvers, the secretary at the desk, ordered them a bit too harshly  
to get to their dorm rooms and get changed in their uniforms. Of course  
they obeyed, because they had to have a clean nose and all...

The girls dorm was very large. It had three stories, two floors filled  
with rooms and one floor with an attic. It was mainly pink, and the  
atmosphere seemed warm and cozy.

A teacher walking along the halls, Ms. Peabody, directed them to their  
respective rooms and made sure they got into their uniforms safely.  
Talk about creeper.

She told Sylvia that she would be sharing a room with a girl named  
Lola Lombardi, and River would be rooming with a Pinky Gauthier. They  
had no idea who they were, but they would meet them later, right?  
Though, River could've sworn she heard of Pinky somewhere before...

They stepped downstairs and into what looked like a living room. There  
were two teenage girls whispering and giggling to eachother on one of  
the couches, while a little girl was reading a book on the remaining  
seat next to them. Ms. Peabody, a few minutes later, warned that  
afternoon classes were staring soon.

* * *

River had bounded out of the doors, but Sylvia had lagged behind. God,  
these shoes were tight...

One of the girls that was on the couch hopped up to her with a small  
smile. She had black braided hair and glasses. Sylvia had to look up  
out of her bangs to meet her eyes. Why did she have to be so short...

"I'm Angie," the girl giggled sweetly as they made their way outside.  
Sylvia nodded in response, pausing before she introduced herself.

"Sylvia." she cringed at her slight accent.

"That's a nice name," Angie stated, her smile widening. She didn't  
seem to mind her accent. Thank goodness...

"Where are you from?"

Oh...

Sylvia shrugged and looked down. Angie waited for an answer, but  
continued on when she realized she wouldn't get one. She walked inside  
the school building after Sylvia did.

"Sorry I asked, if you don't want to talk about it..."

"It's fine," the shorter girl reassured. She tried to talk as least as  
possible. So far Angie seemed nice enough not to judge the way she  
spoke, but if others heard...

"Do you have Geography too?" Angie changed the subject excitedly as  
they walked in the direction of the classroom. Sylvia merely nodded.

_This'll be a long year._

* * *

**A/N:**** Haha woah cliché ending right? *nervous laugh*  
Ahem, anyways...  
I just thought maybe ya know, maybe I should write a fic with my OCs like everyone else? This'll mainly follow Sylvia, but River has a biiiig part in the storyline.  
I will also be including my sempai TheyCallMeDanger's OC Sophia in here somewhere.  
So yeah go ahead and review positive or negative things, but just try not to be a huge jerk. *shakes head*  
Extra points to those who get the reference to River's name. ^^ And SUPER extra points to whoever gets the reference to Sylvia's name! (That might be tricky...)**

**Hope you enjoyed, and if you wanna see more go ahead and follow. Be sure to drop a review, or I might just end up abandoning this...**


End file.
